1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line, and more particularly to a fishing reel comprising a transmission shaft for transmitting drive from a handle to a spool, and an improved one-way brake for preventing the transmission shaft from rotating in a fishing line feeding-out direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel as an example of conventional reels as described above comprises a ratchet wheel with respect to a handle shaft (transmission shaft) connected to the handle, and a pawl engageable with the ratchet wheel, thereby to prevent the handle shaft from rotating in the fishing line feeding-out direction while permitting the handle shaft to rotate in a fishing line winding-up direction (c.f. Japanese Utility Model Publication `Kokai` No. 61-182263).
According to such conventional reels including the ratchet wheel type one-way brake mounted on the transmission shaft, the pawl engages a toothed portion of the ratchet wheel to prevent rotation of the transmission shaft. As a result, a gap defined by the toothed portion of the ratchet wheel creates play in a peripheral direction of the wheel. When a fish bites and the angler fights with the fish when swinging the rod, for example, the transmission shaft is rotated in the fishing line feeding-out direction by the play and then the pawl engages the toothed portion of the ratchet wheel to prevent rotation of the transmission shaft, which results in retard in time before the fighting action is completed.
In order to overcome such inconvenience, the reels including a rolling type one-way brake having a rolling element disposed between an inner race and an outer race for eliminating play in the fishing line feeding-out direction are currently commercially available.
However, unlike the ratchet wheel type one-way brake, such a one-way brake is not capable of permitting rotation in the fishing line feeding-out direction through an operation from the outside, which needs further improvements.
In an actual fishing operation, any foreign substance such as a fishing line enters the handle mechanism inadvertently. Thus, it is required that a reverse rotation checking function of the one-way brake is released to permit rotation of the handle in the fishing line feeding-out direction such that the foreign substance is removed by reverse rotation of the handle mechanism. In many cases of boat fishing, a trick or a lure is cast with the spool being directly connected to the handle without disengaging the brake mechanism mounted between the handle and the spool. For the purpose of making such a type of fishing possible, it is required that the aforementioned reels having the rolling type one-way brake allow the transmission shaft to make reverse rotation.